1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image processing systems and image scanners for scanning an image on a document and displaying the scanned image.
2. Related Art
A system has been known which is configured to transmit or receive data such as scanned image data between a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a PC) and a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) connected with each other via a LAN. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-192022 discloses a pull scan function and a push scan function. In the pull scan function, a user issues an instruction to perform image scanning to the MFP from the PC, and image data created through the image scanning by the MFP is received by the PC. Meanwhile, in the push scan function, the user issues an instruction to perform image scanning directly to the MFP, and image data created through the image scanning by the MFP is transmitted to the PC via the LAN.